


His precious little flower

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, Protective Bucky, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't read if you are going to complain, nosey friends, shy reader, the reader owns a flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: Bucky is dating a girl who owns a flower shop but he hasn't told any of his friends including Steve about her because he's protective of her and doesn't want them to scare her off because she's shy. the team end up stalking him to see where he goes and they see him kissing her inside her shop.





	

Bucky Barnes was in love, its as simple as that. The only problem was that he hasn't told his friends about you. It wasn't that he was ashamed of you, it's just that he knows how his friends were and he didn't want to scare you off. You were totally ok with the fact that Bucky hasn't introduced you to his friends. From what you've seen on the news they were very confident and that intimidated the hell out of you.

* * *

 

You first met Bucky when you saw him wandering the streets of Brooklyn alone. He looked lost and although you didn't enjoy going up to random people on the streets you felt the need to do so with him. "Umm excuse me sir are you lost" you asked in the softest voice but Bucky was able to hear you.

Turning around Bucky was captivated by your beauty that for a spit second he forgot how to talk. "No I'm not, it's just been such a long time since I've been in Brooklyn. Everything looks so different. My name is Bucky" he was about to shake your hand but noticed you were holding an arrangement of flowers in your hand.

"I'm sorry I can't shake your hand" you let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry for being rude but I have to go deliver this arrangement of flowers to that house over there." Your gestured with your head to a house a few feet away.

"Um before you go do you think I can get your phone number? You seem like a great gal and I'd love to get to know you better." Bucky asked while he scratched the back of his head. This was the first time he has asked a girl for her number since he started remembering his past.

"Uhhh yes ok, can you hold these?" you handed him the arrangement of flowers so you could get a piece of paper from your bag. You wrote your name and number before handed it to him and got the flower arrangement back from him.

Bucky looked at the paper and smiled "y/n, that's a beautiful name. Is it ok if I call you later today?" You nodded your head. "Great I'll call you"

"I'll be waiting" you looked at Bucky one last time before you walked away with a smile on your face.

You went on your first date later on that night at a spot where not a lot of people went. You told him about your life and what you did for a living. He was surprised to find out that own your own flower shop. You told him that although you get anxious when you have to interact with a lot of people the smell of the different flowers always calmed you down. You asked him why he went by the name Bucky and by the end you asked him if it was ok for you to call him James. He said it was ok as long as he called you his little flower because you worked at a flower shop.

After your first date you and Bucky spent more and more time together. You guys would mainly hang out at your apartment but sometimes you guys would hang out at your shop because you hand to finish up orders. On the times he would hang out the shop Bucky happily help you out so you could finish faster. He loved your shop but he really enjoyed cuddling with you on your couch and eating takeout.

After a few months of dating Bucky told you about his past. He thought you were going to be scared of him and break up with him but you didn't. You told him that you never judge people based on their past. Bucky was relieved and promised he wasn't going to hide anything from you.

* * *

 

Soon after that Bucky was starting to spend his nights at your apartment and not bothering to show up at the compound. He'd only be there if he was needed if he wasn't he'd go straight to your apartment. Steve and the team noticed Bucky's absence and they were starting to wonder what he's doing. On one hand Steve was happy Bucky was out of his room but a part of him wonders where he was in the middle of the night.

"Have you guys seen Bucky?" Steve asked when he couldn't find Bucky anywhere.

"No but since we've all been wondering where he's been going all the time I decided to put a tracker on his phone when you guys were working out this morning. We were just waiting on you so we could start tracking him." A part of Steve knew it was a bad idea to track Bucky but he also wanted to know where Bucky is disappearing to all day.

"Ok let's see where he is" Steve looked over Tony's shoulder as they all waited for his location to pop up on the screen. "What is Bucky doing in a flower shop in Brooklyn?" Steve asked when the computer showed Bucky's location.

"We're about to find out." tony got up and everyone started following him towards the elevator.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the address and they were about to walk in when they spotted you and Bucky kissing "Holy shit he's got a girlfriend and she's hot ! ! !" tony whispered loudly. Steve felt hurt because his friend didn't tell him that he was in a relationship. "I'm going to go say hi." Tony announced.

All at once the entire team told tony not to go but he didn't listen and walked inside the shop. "Hello there I would love to order nine dozen roses please." tony looked around before he he locked eyes with Bucky.

"What are you doing here stark?" Bucky got in front of you.

"I came here to order my girlfriend some flowers Barnes what are YOU DOING HERE? Wait is she the reason your not at the compound anymore? Listen I want to thank you for getting this old man out of the house, he used to be locked in his room all day. What your name?" tony asked while reached around Bucky and tried to shake your hand.

"Yes her name is y/n and she's my girlfriend. Now that you know can you go?" Bucky growled at tony.

"No. The entire team is out there and they're dying to meet her." tony pointed out the window. Bucky was about to tell him off and tell the team to leave but didn't when he felt you holding his hand.

"It's ok James, I was bound to meet them right?" you squeezed Bucky's hand. Bucky looked down at you to see if you were truly ok with finally meeting the team.

"Alright tony tell them-"

"Hey he says it's ok. Get your asses in here and meet his girlfriend" tony shouted and the team entered your store.

"Hello I'm y/n, It's nice to meet you guys" you introduced yourself while Bucky squeezed your hand.

One by one the team introduced themselves to you. Although they all seemed nice you couldn't help but feel nervous. "It's ok y/n you don't have to be nervous, we just wanted know the reason why Bucky has been pretty much nonexistent at the compound. It's nice to know he's in a relationship and from the vibes that I get from you I know your a good person." Wanda reassured you and you immediately felt at ease.

"Yeah we won't bite." Natasha grinned "I'm happy there's another girl to add to our pack. That's if you want to hang out with us."

"I would love to hang out with you" you agreed and felt a wave of happiness that they were being nice to you.

Bucky was also happy that you agreed. He was happy that you were going to get out of your shell. "Now that you guys have met y/n can you guys please leave? We were working on an order for her shop before you guys came in."

"Um you guys were kissing when I came in but fine we'll go. Y/n I'll come back and place my order for those roses" tony responded.

With that the entire team left with tony and left you and Bucky alone. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok James, like I said I was bound to meet them someday." you wrapped your arms around Bucky's waist. He was about to kiss you but you turned your cheek "no kisses, like you said we were in the middle of working on an order that I need to deliver tomorrow. After we finish you can have all the kisses you want."

"Please my little flower?" Bucky pouted and you couldn't help but giggle.

Rolling your eyes you gave him a peck on the lips "ok now let's continue with this order." You pulled away from Bucky and continued working.


End file.
